Center pivot irrigation systems are a very common way to keep crops irrigated and maintained. These systems have allowed for farming and food production in areas that would not be possible if not for these irrigation systems. In a center pivot irrigation system, the system includes several sections of irrigation pipe joined together and braced by trusses. These are mounted on wheeled towers with sprinklers situated along its length. The machine then rotates in a circular motion and disperses water on the plants as it moves. These systems are very costly and are a substantial investment for the farmers who use them. One issue with these systems is the damage they can face as a result of high winds and severe weather. Because the systems are linked together, many times the entire system may be blown over and damaged in a wind storm.